The night that I held you
by Stupid Hellish Song
Summary: A boys meets a girl. She was just walking but suddenly assaulted. But some Knight-in-a-shining-armor help her..what will happen if a very kind boy bumped at her? She got the face,attitude,body and smile...  please read this and rate!
1. Chapter 1

**The night that I held you**

**By: stupid hellish song**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own this story..Please enjoy ^^ and do not forget to rate this story!**

**Summary: A boys meets girl. she was just walking but suddenly assaulted. But some knight in a shining armor help her…what will happen if a very kind boy bumped at her? she got the face ,body ,attitude and kind smile.**

**Chapter 1: The night that I met you**

That night was awfully silent. A beautiful idol known as the_ rising goddess _was walking with a joy hopping with a smile. She was going to her favorite place, the fountain park where she is practicing her song. But suddenly something rustled and makes her surprise. Oh by the way she's sakura mikan, 17 years old. She put some courage and walks toward the bushes, "is anyone here?"After she asked someone jumped at her and grabbed her wrists, "good evening ojou-chan may I confirm that your the _rising goddess_,mikan?"The man asked can't speak due to her fear getting closer to the man; he was drunk."ojou Chan go with me and I will bring you a nice place..."the man said while smirking,"n...no let me go!"mikan shout at the man while struggling.

Suddenly, a crimson flame flied toward the man from nowhere. The man was caught by the flame and suffered until him faint. The young man jumped off from tree and searches something in the man.'hes after the money huh.'mikan thought. The young man stand and murmured "task the id was burned too." mikan was shocked because the man was not aiming for the money but helped this poor brunette who is in daze. While mikan is in dazed the young man walked towards her, "hey",no response,"HEY!" he shouted at mikan and finally snapped from daze,"w..What?" she asked nervously while letting her head down, "Are you an idiot?"He shouted and it makes our brunette flinch in fear.

"anyways,just go home already,you're an idol yet walking outside without a single body guard!"he shouted at her again (oh poor mikan),"but i dont want to be disturbed by those bodyguards!"mikan shouted back."whatever..oh as i helped you,you have to give me something in return."he said with a smirk,"you said retu~rn?but i didnt bring my wallet"said mikan,"then your kiss instead?"the young man said with a big grin on his face,"K..Kiss you said?i don't of kiss i will sing for you my new song _eien no koi"mikan lastly said._

_~la..la..la..la..haru no hate e.._

_la..la..la..la..la.._

_watashi no koi wo yasashiku terashite_

_hana saku koi no mebae tsuzukeru hoo ni hitotsu_

_mebaeta kuchibiru ah- kono mama eien ni-~_

"you know what,that was my favorite song!and your special because youre the first to hear it out!"mikan said while smiling

"its not bad i told you I PREFFERED KISS!"he snorted

"For your information, i don't love you,kiss should be done with someone you love!"mikan shouted while covering her face because she is blushing.

"Hn."he snorted

"oh by the way what is your name?im sakura mikan!"mikan asked

"Natsume..Hyuuga Natsume"natsume said and jumped on the tree leaving mikan..

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

"The night that I held you"

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice but I own this story. Please rate and review!

Summary: A boy meets a girl. She was just walking but suddenly assaulted. But some knight-in-a-shining-armor help her...what will happen if a very kind boy bumped at her? She got the face, attitude, body and smile.

Chapter 2: The night that I cant stop thinking of you

'Hyuuga Natsume huh…' mikan thought deeply with gratitude, "I better go home"

~At Home~

"Tadaima~!"mikan shouted

"ojou-sama where have you gone?"Maids asked harnimously

"Just walking, hehe"replied with sweat drop

"Be careful ojou-sama because you're an idol. "Maid said with concern

"Ok!"Mikan said with smile

-Mikan's P.O.V-

'Phew I was so nervous when the maids asked me but luckily they believe in by the way that natsume is very HOT! I wish I asked his address too!' she told herself and laid on her princess bed,"im glad that he saved me!"Mumbled and shut her eyes.

-Natsume's P.O.V-

'Shit! She's damn Hot I didn't think that the idol is much cuter and sexier than I thought! But its pity that it wasn't a kiss...I hope I can meet her again...'Natsume thought and shut his eyes too.


End file.
